Parasitic
by SandmanCircus
Summary: A collection of loosely connected one-shots based on the growing relationship between Hao and Anna in a world where he found her as a child.
1. Parasitic

**Parasitic**

"_Stay away,_" Anna whispered into her knees, her voice hissing in fright and anger. Small hands clenched the strands of her hair, pulling in frustration as she tried to curl smaller and smaller within herself. Her thin kimono was drenched as she sat in the rushing water, shivering under the arched wooden bridge.

They'd left her. Abandoned the daughter they'd never truly understood but had always feared. She'd easily seen it on their faces, let alone within the recesses of their minds. _Sorry_, they'd thought as they left her, waving goodbye with the words "We'll be right back!" on their lips. Their betrayal was made real under the pitying light of the moon, a truth which she'd known all along but the reality of her complete and utter solitude was cruel and biting.

Her heart was learning though. With each scar, a new, stronger flesh grew.

_It is better this way_, the oni often told her, whispering gleefully in her ear. _Humans only cause pain, with their greedy desires and selfish passions_. They needn't bother, of this she was painfully aware. Even now she could hear them, the faint buzz of the hearts of man.

_Why doesn't he love me?_

_She's cheating!_

_I want to be beautiful..._

_I wish he'd just die!_

Anna squeezed her eyes tightly, swallowing a scream as she tried to push the voices back out. She sensed the snickering of malicious spirits around her, feeding off her pain and anger with cruel delight.

_"Hate,"_ they whispered to her, tugging impatiently on her wet clothes. "_Fear!"_

Anna pressed harder into her knees, clamping her hands over her ears. "Don't touch me," she cried. "Go away!"

_What a slut._

_I'm useless._

_I hate my life!_

_She doesn't deserve him._

_I hate him._

_I wish they'd all just go-_

"**Enough**."

Silence.

Anna breath hitched, confused. Her hands shakily left her ears and after a moment of hesitation, lifted her head. She peered through her veil of dripping hair up at the young boy staring calmly down at her.

"Who - " Something stopped her. She didn't know what he was thinking. Instead of the maddening cornucopia of thoughts, wishes, and desires that had become a constant in her young life, she was met with silence. Not only that, but with one word he had stopped all the other thoughts ramming into her conscious.

Never before had she felt so peaceful.

"It would seem I've found a mouse." The boy eyed the oni surrounding Anna and narrowed his eyes. "A rather _interesting_ mouse."

"How did you make it stop?" Anna whispered, her soft voice loud now that everything else had gone silent.

"Stop?" He smiled toothily, eyes wide with a sinister flash. "You mean this?"

And just as suddenly as it had disappeared, it was back - pounding against her defences harder than ever before. Anna screeched, hands back over her ears. Tears escaped her eyes at the unexpected violation and the oni squealed joyfully as they grew strong with her upset. _Hate! Fear! Destroy!_ they urged around her.

Fingers touched her bowed head and silence surrounded her once more.

Anna's breath left her in a shaky sigh. She looked up at the boy as he withdrew his fingers. He'd joined her under the bridge, kneeling in the stream infront of her.

"How?" she asked again.

"I don't," he said, rising. "It's simply muffled."

"Teach me," she hissed, demanding despite her small, shivering body, blue lips, and wet clothes.

His eyes were cruel as he looked down at her. "And why would I do that?"

Anna glared up at him, eyes wide and full of a dark loathing. Her oni perked up at the taste of her anger.

He watched as they responded to her emotions, intrigued. "What are you thinking?" he wanted to know.

"Teach me and I'll tell you."

He smirked. "Are your thoughts worth so much?"

"You tell me." Her voice was hoarse, angry, and growing increasingly desperate.

The boy's laugh was as cruel as it was joyous. "Alright. Come with me and I will teach you." He offered her a hand, a mischievous smile on his face.

Anna took it without hesitation. "Who are you?"

"Asakura Hao."

* * *

**So yeah, the story summary was pretty self-explanatory but to reiterate, this is going to be a collection of snippets regarding a relationship between Hao and Anna in a universe where he finds her before Kino. I'm expecting that they'll all be pretty short - about the length of this one - unless I get a a sudden burst of motivation... which I doubt. Unfortunately, updates will be sporadic as I have a very short attention span. Thank you for reading!**

**Sandman**


	2. Glutton

**Glutton**

"Why are we _here_?" Anna hissed, pulling her hood closer around her face. She said 'here' like she was talking about something distinctly unpleasant that you might find at the bottom of a dumpster. She wouldn't be far off, Hao mused.

"Practice," he replied.

The festival was bright and exciting. Set in a soft glow by stained lanterns (expertly placed near brothels to blur the blemishes of aged whores) that hid the cities poverty. Loud, boisterous voices of salesman permeated the air - promoting their product with pretty lies and slimy charm. The foul taunts called by pushy drunks were echoed by the tittering of nervous prostitutes, while at every corner eager food merchants hollered, "Hot fish! No dog! Real cheap!" to whoever would listen.

It would be a good challenge for her. Over the last two years, he'd taught her how to muffle the ever present hum of thoughts around her by honing her Reishi. She'd improved swiftly, but still avoided crowded situations, opting to remain at their camp while he went about gaining followers. His mind suddenly filled with the image of Anna's ass. He listened in amusement as she slapped the man who'd unknowingly projected his thoughts.

"Anna," he called, turning to see her scandalized expression. He smirked before continuing on. "Come. I have someone I need to see."

The greasy man seated like a giant dumpling fiddle nervously with the sleeve his robe. Sweat ran down his face as he eyed the two cloaked children his servant had brought into his office. "Master Hao. What do I owe the pleasure?"

The boy smiled, taking off his hood. "Good evening, Meng." He sat down in the cushioned couch and indicated his companion to do the same. Meng's eyes drifted to the pretty blonde, who was she? His girlfriend? His eyes tried to find hints of what her body looked like under the thick fabric of her cloak. When he looked back up at her face he noticed she was glaring. He dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief, glad his arousal was hidden by his desk.

Hao cleared his voice softly, smiling when he received the older man's attention. "It has come to my attention that you've been gathering information for my competition in the Shaman Tournament. While it poses little threat, I can't very well allow betrayal among my followers." Hao's smile remained pleasant. "You understand don't you?"

How had he...? "Master Hao, I would never dare do anything to betray you! Your informant must be lying to you!"

Hao's eyes never left the man infront of him, the smile on his face like a mask. "He says you've been lying to me, Anna."

"Could be," Anna murmured.

"You see!" the large man cried, his lust blinding him to his foolishness. "She's the one betraying you! I would gladly take her off your hands, Master Hao. I would pay top dollar and my brothel is of the finest quality!"

"Top dollar?" Hao repeated darkly, his tone amused. "Oh my."

Anna remained stoic, staring blankly at the man currently licking her neck in his mind.

"It would seem it's your word against Anna's," Hao said pleasantly, his hand lifting to play with the blonde hair that brushed his companion's shoulder. His eyes suddenly went cruel as he casually examined the strands. "Unfortunately, Meng... I like her a lot more than I like you."

Hao smiled at Anna's profile, watching with amusement her lack of emotion as she watched the Spirit of Fire burn the merchant alive.

He caressed her cheek in a way that might have been affectionate had he the capacity for such emotion. He leaned in, whispering in her ear, "You are improving." Hao then turned, watching with his ward as one more life was absorbed for the sake of salvation.


End file.
